Scarlet
by Tora-no-Chi
Summary: Gohan and Krillin are provided with new Saiyan armor to wear during battle; but Krillin doesn't realize that Vegeta is secretly watching him change! Yaoi. Krillin/Vegeta. Contains nudity, read with caution.


**SUKA-RETTO: Changing Into My Saiyan Armor! Vegeta's Nosebleed?**

**A Story By: **

Tora no Chi

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

_I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its fantastic characters, it belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I make no profit from these stories, they are for entertainment purposes only._

_The ending song is called "Inside Out" written and sung by Emmy Rossum._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Krillin and Gohan put their trust in Vegeta to heal Goku with the Rejuvenation Chamber. They also are provided with new Saiyan armor to wear during battle; but Krillin doesn't realize that Vegeta's watching him change!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contains:<strong>_

_**Nudity, Blood, and Yaoi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong>

Krillin and Vegeta (Light)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scarlet ~ One-shot<strong>_

* * *

><p>Krillin was reluctant on trusting Vegeta at first. After all the damage he has done in the past, he wasn't sure if he could forcibly put all of it behind him. He watched the man hover over Freeza's ship and after a few moments, the hatch opened. Vegeta gave him a look and went inside. Krillin exhaled and looked up at the emerald sky of Namek.<p>

He then glanced over at Gohan who nodded at him to go in. Krillin nodded as well, the two carried Goku inside the ship carefully and landed down on the floor. Vegeta was waiting by a door. "Bring Kakarrot in here. Here is where the isolation chamber is." Krillin looked around and saw the large tank as Vegeta proceeded to program it.

Goku spotted a needle as he slowly opened his eyes. They then got wide and frightened. "No! No needles! I'd rather be this way than get a needle! Let me out!" Goku screamed. Krillin tried hard on maintaining a grip on the man.

"Would you shut up! I'm not giving you a damn needle!" Vegeta yelled. Krillin gave Goku a disappointed look as Goku looked down in embarrassment. Krillin and Vegeta helped him inside the tank and place the breathing apparatus over his face. Vegeta closed the hatch and pressed a button that began to fill the thing up with water.

"Are you sure he's not going to **drown** in there?" Gohan asked.

"No, he'll be fine. What it will do is penetrate every pore in Goku's body and replenish it with extremely powerful healing chemicals." He explained. Gohan looked pleased.

"Oh wow, awesome! Thank you." He said. Vegeta looked at him as if he was hiding something, but he did not recognize it. Vegeta believes that once Freeza is taken care of, there will be nothing to stop **him** from becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Kakarrot.

"This healing capsule is an older model, but it should work just fine." Vegeta said as he added commands onto the machine.

"What happened to the new ones then?" Krillin asked him, curious.

"I destroyed them on accident." Vegeta answered. Krillin wasn't surprised. "Now then, let's get you some battle armor. You'll do better as far as protection goes." He said looking at him.

Krillin looked confused at first. "Armor? You mean like what **you're** wearing?" He asked.

"I can't **imagine** wearing Saiyan armor like Vegeta." Gohan said. Vegeta left the room as the two followed him. He opened a hatch that contained the Saiyan armor, Vegeta examined them carefully.

Krillin walked off and began to look around the spaceship. "I can't believe how hi-tech all this stuff really is. It's nothing like what Earth has." He said, then looked over at Gohan who was looking around as well.

"Yeah, it sure seems that way." He said.

Vegeta threw down the spandex underclothes. "Take off your clothes and put these on. Hurry, we've got to be **ready** if Freeza's coming." He said in a serious tone.

Krillin stood still and sighed for a second before undoing his gi's. He gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it off of his head. He then sat down and removed his small shoes. "I'm sure that if Goku says we should do what he says, then I agree. We should listen to Vegeta, okay Gohan. We're all fighting Freeza now."

Krillin was standing nude as he looked at the spandex shorts. A sweatdrop rolled down his forehead as he tried to figure out how he's going to put them on. Gohan began taking off his shoes as well and put them off to the side trying to be neat.

Vegeta waited patiently as he turned his head to face a completely naked Krillin. His eyes were greatly widened as his vision was presented with the lovely sight of Krillin's ass. The pounding of his heart was loud and harsh.

Krillin was bent over, slowly trying to pull up the black spandex shorts. Vegeta was secretly watching him, looking with unintentional pleasure at Krillin's smooth and luscious ass. He also noticed that his anus was gently exposed with a light pink color.

He could also see that his smooth balls and dick was visible as well, the perfection of Krillin was poured upon Vegeta affectionately. The redness of Vegeta's face was heating rapidly and making him shudder with sudden surprise.

Krillin slightly turned his head to see Vegeta looking frozen and embarrassed, a deep red blush descended upon his face.

"I don't want to be rude, Vegeta. But it's uncomfortable **enough** putting this on without you watchin'!" He said.

Vegeta was plunged with the sensation of a heavy nosebleed. he begins panting heavily as he covered his face with his hands and turned around to clean it off. Vegeta growled loudly.

He turned back around a few moments afterwards and continued to work on the Saiyan armor. Krillin picked up the white gloves and placed them on his small hands. Krillin smiled to himself, happy with how the clothes were fitting him.

"Now, I have your battle jackets here. It's an older model than what I have, but it should work just as well." He handed the armor to Gohan and Krillin who both looked at it with no idea of what to do.

"I hope I don't sound nuts, but just **how** do we put these on?" Krillin asked him. Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and tried to stay calm with him.

"I was wondering the same thing, there's no instructions to tell you how..." Gohan said as he is interrupted by Vegeta who seemed to be growing impatient.

"Just slide them over your head, they are expandable remember? I wore them when I fought on Earth and became Oozaru. It expands to just about **any** size and stays intact." He explained.

Gohan smiled and pulled on the armor. "Oh wow, they're stretchy!"

Krillin looked at Vegeta and began to open his mouth. "So Vegeta, I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be bleeding a second ago. Are you alright?"

Vegeta's eyes widened once again. "I-I'm just fine! I don't need you to **worry** about me!" He said, embarrassed.

"If you say so, Vegeta. We're all working together, so I'll look out for you." He said with a smile, his eyes appeared to have a bright smile of their own, Vegeta's face reddened at the affectionate short man.

Krillin lifted himself off the ground and jumped, he flipped forward to test the the new armor. "This armor is **amazing**! I feel light as a feather. We have much more of a chance now against Freeza with this new armor. So, how do I look Vegeta?" He asked him with a wide smile.

Vegeta closed his eyes. "You look just **fine** Krillin. But you really shouldn't worry how you look in them." He said calmly.

"I can move my arms around easily. I think they're great." Gohan said as he moved his arms up and down and side to side. Krillin laughed happily.

"Although Vegeta's gives him a little more mobility than ours do, he's looking out for us for when the time comes for us to battle." Krillin said. He looked to Vegeta who appeared to look really weak and was breathing quite heavily.

"Vegeta, is something wrong?" Krillin asked, worried. His eyebrow curved upward to show his deep concern.

"I'm fine. Thanks, but it's really none of your concern. You don't need to trouble yourself with me." He said with a modest tone.

"Okay." Krillin looked at him for a moment. "Also, how long should it take for Goku to heal in the rejuvenation chamber?" He asked him.

Vegeta struggled to stand firm. "Depending on Kakarrot's size, it shoudn't take any longer than an hour." He said.

Krillin now has a serious and thoughtful look on his face. "Gohan, I'm going to Elder Namek's. I need to see him and retrieve the password. I might run into Freeza, but I'm going to have to risk it. We're not going to be able to use the Dragon Balls without it." He said.

Gohan and Vegeta both looked at him. "I'll go with you Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

Krillin closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, you need to stay here and watch over Goku." He then looked at Vegeta with an intenseness. "I'm **trusting** in you Vegeta." He said.

"Hmph." Vegeta managed, penetrated by Krillin's serious declaration.

"Thank you." Krillin said. He then ran out of the spaceship, Vegeta watched and held his breath until the sound of his footsteps faded.

* * *

><p><em>Unsew my seams<em>  
><em>Look inside if you dare<em>  
><em>Do you still like<em>  
><em>What you're seeing now?<em>

_Secrets and sins_  
><em>All exposed, spilling out<em>  
><em>Am I still safe here<em>  
><em>On this fragile ground?<em>

_Inside out before you now_  
><em>Bare these bones and lay me down<em>  
><em>This suicide feels so alive<em>  
><em>Will you take me as I am...<em>  
><em>Inside out?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed it. Vegeta definitely was eyeing the attractive and mature Krillin, wasn't he? There has never been a Krillin and Vegeta story that presents a chance for a more intimate relationship. This was an exclusive introduction to my new **yaoi** pairing. I really hope this opened you up to a much newer yaoi pairing and puts interest in your heart for this new story.

I love Emmy Rossum, and her songs **so **much. Her album _Inside Out_ is definitely going to be my main soundtrack that I'll listen to when I'm writing my faithful Krillin **yaoi** story; _BAIO-RETTO: A Krillin and Vegeta Love Story [バイオレット]._ Coincidentally I read that she plays Bulma in the live action Dragon Ball movie _Dragonball: Evolution_. Not that I favor the film, it didn't do the original story justice; yes I know, but Emmy was pretty awesome as Bulma in my opinion.

Reviews would be fantastic, because more than anything. I want to hear if you like the idea of these two together even a tiny bit, because I don't want to be the only one. :O It's up to you. Thanks again!

_Sincerely,_

_Tora no Chi [Tiger Blood] __クリリンのファン_


End file.
